Ice Age Interviews
by MusicRocks807
Summary: So, this is basically a random collection of interviews with the Ice Age cast. Okay, that was an awful summary, but please read and review! :)
1. The Moody One

**Hey, so this is gonna be a series of one-shots where I interview the Ice Age characters. It's kinda strange, but oh well, I hope it'll be funny. And I'm gonna start with... MANNY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age**

MusicRocks807: Hey there Manny! How're you doing?

Manny: Uh, fine, I guess. Thanks for asking.

MusicRocks807: No problem. So, how is everything? You know, now that the herd's had to move to a new island and all that.

Manny: Well, I suppose it's all alright at the moment. Everyone seems to be adjusting to the new home, and the new herd members. But, so far so great, no fights or anything which is always good.

MusicRocks807: So, speaking of new herd members, you said everyone's adjusting to Granny and Shira now, right?

Manny: Yeah, everyone's got used to them really fast. It's kind of surprising actually.

MusicRocks807: Has any one changed since The Drift?

Manny: Not really, except for Shira obviously, who couldn't be more different from how she was when we first met her. Peaches and Louis finally have some street-cred after that encounter with Gutt, Sid's a bit hung up on the fact he's the only bachelor in our group now, excluding the possums, who we've all pretty much assumed will never get girlfriends ever. Diego's a lot more nervous now that Shira's a proper member of our herd and all, but overall no-one really seems to be drastically affected.

MusicRocks807: Ah, speaking of Shira being a part of the herd, are she and Diego an item now, or what?

Manny: Uhm, I'm not really sure. I think they are, but they don't display it.

MusicRocks807: Could you elaborate on that? Coz I'm confused!

Manny: They act casual around each-other in the daytime, you know, as if they're just friends, but that's an act to trick us into thinking there's no romance there. Ha. They think we _don't _see them snuggle up together at night!

MusicRocks807: Interesting, very interesting... well, thank-you for that information Manny, but, as much as I want to, I cannot ask any more questions about this, because it's _your_ interview and I should be focusing on you. Besides, I can interrogate those two when I interview them. So... don't you think it was a little harsh blasting the pirate crew with water like that?

Manny: I guess so... but they tried to kill us! All we wanted to do at first was get home to our family! They attacked us! We only destroyed their ship in self-defense, although I don't really know how to put a good spin on stealing their second ship. But anyway, that 'blasting them with water' thing, that wasn't my choice! Blame Sid and Granny! I wasn't even in the whale at that point!

MusicRocks807: Okay, point taken. It's just... you'll probably hate me for saying this, but you've gotta admit Raz was pretty cool!

Manny: Okay fine, she was pretty cool. I'm sure those pirates are okay though, they seemed pretty tough!

MusicRocks807: Yeah. Anyway, I wish you and your family the best of luck in your new home!

Manny: Aww, thanks for that!

MusicRocks807: It's okay. But before you go, I have one more question.

Manny: Ask away.

MusicRocks807: You won't be upset?

Manny: I'm pretty sure I can take whatever question you may ask!

MusicRocks807: Okay, if you're sure. What would you have been doing right this minute if you still had your first family?

Manny: Erm... probably having a wonderful time with my old wife and son, but I'd have this feeling in my heart that something was missing. That something would be the herd.

MusicRocks807: Aww, that was really sweet! Well, thanks for the interview, and I hope I see you soon. Perhaps in a new Ice Age film...

Manny: Hahaha! Hopefully! Thanks for having me on your show!

MusicRocks807: Are you kidding? My pleasure! *Manny leaves the room* Well everyone, that was my interview with Manny the Mammoth from Ice Age! Tune in next time when I interview Sid the Sloth!

**Please review! And I'll try and put up Sid's interview up soon! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Lazy One

**Heya, I'm back! Wasn't planning to update anything until I got my Xmas stories done, but people kept asking me to do Sid's interview, and to be honest I couldn't wait either! Okay, here we go, Sid's interview!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age (boo-hoo!)**

MusicRocks807: Hey there Sid!

Sid: Hi! It's really exciting to be here!

MusicRocks807: It's exciting to have you here! People kept begging me to interview you so I had to move up your interview date!

Sid: Wow... am I seriously that popular?

MusicRocks807: Yep, people love ya!

Sid: YAY! So people _do _love me! HA! Take that Mom!

MusicRocks807: Okay... that was strange. Anyway, how's life?

Sid: Oh well pretty good I guess, but it's the time of year when the fungus in my fur-

MusicRocks807: I meant on the new island with the new herd members, Sid.

Sid: Oh right. I guess it's kinda annoying having to tend to Granny all the time, but she's my grandmother so I suppose I don't really mind that much. Shira's good fun... when she's in a good mood. It's quite scary trying to survive when I get her _and _Diego angry at the same time though, because they're the only ones who can calm each-other down!

MusicRocks807: Oh wow, that does sound scary! I have two friends who are kinda like that, but not as extreme obviously. *awkward silence* Heyy, uhm, Sid?

Sid: Yeah?

MusicRocks807: Would you be terribly offended if I asked you about Diego and Shira?

Sid: Of course not! I've been waiting for you to ask that!

MusicRocks807: Oh good! Because since I'm interviewing Diego next I want to be prepared to interrogate him.

Sid: Hahaha! Okay, so what do you want to know?

MusicRocks807:'Kay so, are those two like, officially mates now, or what?

Sid: I'm not quite sure... they definitely like each-other that way though, everyone sees that. Literally, everyone sees that. Ha, they think we don't see them together acting all lovey-dovey when we're all supposed to be asleep...

MusicRocks807: Huh, Manny said something similar. Can't wait to interview Diego... *laughs evilly*

Sid: Make sure you get him to blush, okay?!

MusicRocks807: Sure thing, but aren't you his friend?

Sid: Yeah, so?

MusicRocks807: So shouldn't you be asking me to be nice? I wouldn't even if you asked, but I would've thought that's a 'friendly' thing to do.

Sid: Nah, I like embarressing him on camera *turns to camera and waves* Hi Diego!

MusicRocks807: Hahaha! Soo, Sid. There's some rumours that you're looking for a lady of your own. Is that true?

Sid: Yeah, it is. I mean, Manny has a mate, and Diego's got a girlfriend- although I think it's more serious than that - I think it's about time I found my special someone, ya know?

MusicRocks807: Yeah, I totally get that. All my friends have boyfriends right now and I don't, so I can completely relate to that. But you're not the only bachelor in the herd, there's Crash and Eddie, remember?

Sid: Well yeah, but even I'm smart enough to know that those two will probably never get girlfriends.

MusicRocks807: Actually there's a lot of Crash and Eddie fans who disagree with you Sid, but I think you're probably right. *turns to camera* No offense to any Crash and/or Eddie fans out there, it's just I don't think they will. Just personal opinion.

Sid: Why'd you do that?

MusicRocks807: Because I don't want people flaming me for saying that about Crash and Eddie.

Sid: Oh okay.

MusicRocks807: Well Sid, just one more question before you go.

Sid: Okay, what is it?

MusicRocks807: I bet you're gonna hate me for this. If you're family came to the herd, and asked you and Granny to come back to them, what would you say?

Sid: Don't worry, I don't hate you. I think I'd probably take for ever trying to decide, and by then they'd have most likely changed their minds anyway! Hahaha!But if they did give me enough time to choose, I'd probably have to say no. I just love the herd too much, I've become attached! I'd let them take Granny though, that's a no-brainer! That'd be a weight off my back and a cane off my head! Hahahaha!

MusicRocks807: Ha, lol. Well thanks for your time Sid! And I'm sire the fans are glad you'd stay... well I am anyway!

Sid: Thanks a lot. And thanks for having me here. The time thing doesn't matter; I have lots of free time.

MusicRocks807: I'm sure you do. Anyways, bye Sid!

Sid: See ya! *gets up and walks away*

MusicRocks807: Well everybody, that was Sid the Sloth! Please tune in next time when I interrogate, I mean, _interview_ Diego!

Sid: Uhm, how do I open the door?

MusicRocks807: I'd better go help him. See ya next time! Coming Sid!

**So, how'd I do? Sorry if it was too short. When I've interviewed everyone I might go back and interview the most popular characters a second time. **

**Please review and tell me who you want to see interviewed most. Diego's definitely going to be next, and I was planning to have Ellie come on, then the possums, but please tell me your favourite character and if there's anything you particulary want me to ask them. Thanks! :)**


	3. The Remorseless One

**Hiya! I'm back again! Got so many requests for Diego's interview I couldn't stick to my 'no updating anything until I finish the Christmas one-shot' resolution! I'm so blaming you guys if I don't get it done by Christmas! Just kidding, but after this I seriously am not gonna update until I've finished the Christmas thing! I'm determined! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age (this site just ****_loves _****to rub that in my face, doesn't it?!)**

**Warning: I will not be held responsible for any damage done during or after this interview. Especially not any damage that happens to Sid the Sloth. Felt like I should put that out there.**

MusicRocks807: Hey there Diego!

Diego: (through gritted teeth) Hi.

MusicRocks807: Well that sounded forced and angry.

Diego: It was!

MusicRocks807: Why are you already mad at me?! I haven't even asked you anything yet!

Diego: I'm mad at you because I've seen the other interviews so I know what you _are _going to ask me. And technically, you had already asked me something, because you asked me why I'm mad at you.

MusicRocks807: Alright, alright. Okay, point taken Mr. Know It All! Anyway, I don't just want to ask you about your relationship with Shira! There's other stuff me and the fans want to know!

Diego: Like what?

MusicRocks807: Okay, first of all, I ask the questions around here! Second, I'm... not really sure what else we want to know but there is other stuff! Honest!

Diego: Ugh! (turns to someone offstage) Why do I have to do this interview again?

MusicRocks807: Oh c'mon, I'm not _that _bad! And you're like, my favourite Ice Age character! Please, please, please stay for an interview!

Diego: Okay, okay, I'll stay if you want.

MusicRocks807: Yay! By the way, you seriously are soft for a sabre!

Diego: Aw, shut up...

MusicRocks807: Okay, back to the point. How're things on the new island?

Diego: Uh, good, I guess. It's kinda strange, you know, because it's a new place. And it's much easier to get lost because we don't know the way around anymore. The other day, Sid and the possums got lost in the forest and Manny made me and Shira track them down!

MusicRocks807: Take it that wasn't fun? You know, considering your well-known views on Sid's scent!

Diego: Yeah, Sid stinks! Literally! And you know what's even more annoying?! Shira insisted that she didn't know Sid or the possums well enough to pick up their scents so I had to!

MusicRocks807: Hahaha! That's quite funny, but it would really have annoyed me too. You know, if I wasn't a human... from the 21st century...

Diego: Yeah that probably would affect your levels of tracking skills!

MusicRocks807: Probably. Anyways, has Granny finally stopped calling you Lady?

Diego: Nope! Even though I've got a mate and everything she still calls me... oh shoot. I just dropped myself in it really bad, didn't I?

MusicRocks807: (grins evilly) Yup! You heard it right here, folks! It's official!

Diego: Yeah, and the funniest thing is, Shira's probably gonna kill me for saying that on camera because it was supposed to be a secret, but it was her idea for me to do this interview!

MusicRocks807: It was? Cool! Random and not particularly interesting, but cool!

Diego: Thanks, I guess...

MusicRocks807: So, did you know that everybody in the herd knows you and Shira are a couple?

Diego: WHAT?! THE WHOLE HERD?!

MusicRocks807: Okay, I take it you didn't know. But wait, didn't you say you'd watched the other interviews?

Diego: Yeah, so?

MusicRocks807: So, shouldn't you have seen the stuff Manny and Sid were saying about you two?

Diego: NO! I must've skipped that part! But I did see the bit where Sid couldn't open the door, pretty funny if you ask me! Wait, what were they saying? About me and Shira?

MusicRocks807: Oh well, I didn't actually ask you... but thanks for your opinion. And they were saying that they see you and Shira all cuddled up together at night and stuff!

Diego: WHAT?! Okay, I am SO gonna kill those two! Dinner is served!

MusicRocks807: Woah there, tiger! Calm down! (to camera) See, this is why I had to put that warning in the beginning!

Diego: Yeah... violence is kinda a sabre thing.

MusicRocks807: I figured. I just hope Shira is more tolerant!

Diego: Oh trust me, she isn't!

MusicRocks807: Uhm... you know she's probably watching this, right?

Diego: Uh-oh! (to camera) Love you sweetie!

MusicRocks807: Whaddaya think the odds are that she's thinking 'drop-dead' right now?

Diego: Probably very high.

MusicRocks807: Anyway, I have a question here from an unnamed Guest. Diego, how would you feel if another sabre was flirting with Shira?

Diego: (through gritted teeth) If another sabre was flirting with _my _kitty I'd rip his face off!

MusicRocks807: Wow, you seriously need anger management classes! Now I have two questions from J. . First question: What were your thoughts when Granny said "If they kiss, I'm gonna puke!"?

Diego: Honestly? I was thinking 'Ah shoot! I forgot those guys were there! So much for the romantic mood...'

MusicRocks807: Aww! So, the second question: What did you see in Shira that made you fall in love with her?

Diego: Well, she's so strong, indecent and fierce, which attracted me to her. Plus, she's extremely beautiful! And now that I've gotten to know her, I've found out that her past is actually really similar to mine! Weird, right?

MusicRocks807: Very! And speaking of your past, if Oscar, Lenny and Zeke ever came back and offered to form another pack with you as the leader what would you say?

Diego: No, I'd tell them no. I have a new life now with the herd, and I'm perfectly happy with it! Especially now that I have Shira around! Life is good!

MusicRocks807: Nice to know, and thanks for coming!

Diego: Thanks for having me! This wasn't actually as bad as I imagined!

MusicRocks807: Gee, thanks. See ya soon, hopefully! Maybe in a fifth part of the Ice Age franchise?

Diego: Hopefully!

MusicRocks807: And perhaps you may have a family in this new instalment? Ah, who am I kidding?! If they don't make another Ice Age film with you and Shira having a family a mob of fans would hunt them down and kill them!

Diego: Ha, probably! Well, see ya!

MusicRocks807: Bye! *Diego leaves* Well everyone, that was Diego the Not-So-Remorseless assassin! Stay tuned next time for when I interview Ellie! See ya soon!

**Okay everyone, that was Diego's interview! Thanks to everyone who sent in questions and don't worry, I'll interview Shira soon to get her side of the story! Sorry that this was a completely Diego and Shira interview, just couldn't resist it! Will try to update soon! Thanks for reading and please review! And please send in questions for the characters! XD**


	4. The Quirky One

**Okay, here you go guys! Ellie's interview! Hope you all like this, and if you don't, sorry! Also sorry if I'm not giving you guys enough time to send in your questions for the characters, I just get eager to write this! Plus it's a great pass-time! Back to the point, it's okay if I've already interviewed your favourite character, just send in your questions anyway and I'll try and find a way to get their answer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age (in hindsight, I really should've just put that in the summary!)**

MusicRocks807: Hi Ellie!

Ellie: Hi! It's great to be here!

MusicRocks807: It's great to have you! Especially so close to Christmas!

Ellie: Don't worry about it, I managed to get Shira to babysit Sid, Crash and Eddie. I don't think she realises what she's let herself in for, though...

MusicRocks807: Probably not, but Diego's gonna help her right?

Ellie: Uhm... actually, he's away for the day with Manny.

MusicRocks807: Oh, is he? Why?

Ellie: So he doesn't have to babysit.

MusicRocks807: Ah, one of my BFF's did that to her older brother the other day. Thirteen-year-old boy babysitting two toddlers does NOT end very well!

Ellie: I have a feeling I'll be able to say the same about today...

MusicRocks807: Good chance. Anyway, how's life? On the island after the Drift and stuff?

Ellie: Pretty good, it's definitely nice to have another female around! I mean, obviously Peaches has been there to keep me company, but you know, the way you care about different people in different ways? Well, I absolutely love my daughter, and I definitely consider Shira part of the herd, it's just... complicated, you know what I mean? Shira's more of a best friend, I guess.

MusicRocks807: Okay, that was kinda confusing, but I think I understood it. So, what about Granny? Is she fun to have around?

Ellie: No, not really... but she's not _too _bad, most of the time...

MusicRocks807: Fair enough. Seen Precious recently?

Ellie: Actually yes. She popped up the other day and scared Sid and the possums!

MusicRocks807: Hahahaha! Okay, since you mentioned the possums, I have a question from laughs4life.

Ellie: Okay, what is it?

MusicRocks807: What was life like when you lived with possums?

Ellie: Well, it was kinda weird, considering I was a mammoth kid living with twin possums and all... I always felt like I was eating too much and weighed too much. It was hard making friends, because almost everyone I did talk to ended-up terrified of me or squashed during one of our games. I did have one best friend though, Janie, Louis's mom.

MusicRocks807: Oh, so you and Louis's mother were friends as kids? Then your children became best friends? Weird... but awesome!

Ellie: Yeah, that's one of the reasons I like it so much when Peaches and Louis hang out together, because I know he's been raised correctly. Nothing against Ethan and his crew, I just don't know their families and everything.

MusicRocks807: I completely understand that, my Dad won't let me stay at any of my friend's houses until he's met their parents.

Ellie: Yeah, I guess it's a parent thing... wonder if Diego and Shira are gonna be like that when the cubs are- oops.

MusicRocks807: Cubs?!

Ellie: Oh no, so much for that little secret! Can we, uhm, edit that out?

MusicRocks807: Sorry, these interview's are live, so no, unfortunately not!

Ellie: Aw, shoot.

MusicRocks807: Don;t worry, Shira will be more mad at me than she is at you!

Ellie: How do you know?

MusicRocks807: Because I'm gonna embarress her with that when I interview her, which is gonna be very soon!

Ellie: Okay... maybe I'll get lucky and she won't watch this interview!

MusicRocks807: Maybe not, Diego skipped loads of the other interviews and missed what Manny and Sid said about him and Shira!

Ellie: Well that was kinda a fail.

MusicRocks807: Yeah pretty much. So, when you were a kid, did you ever have a boyfriend?

Ellie: Hmm, better watch what I say here because Manny's probably watching... but no, I didn't. I didn't really find many of the possum boys appealing, but I never really spoke to the ones I did like anyway. Everyone was pretty much afraid of me.

MusicRocks807: Aww, poor you! I don't really ask people out either, I get too nervous... but this isn't about me. This interview is about you.

Ellie: Thanks, I think...

MusicRocks807: Well this is an awkward silence... So, do ya mind if I ask you one last question?

Ellie: Oh, this is the big dramatic question that you ask at the end of every interview isn't it?

MusicRocks807: Yeah, you got it. Anyway, back to the point, what do you think your life would've been like if you hadn't been raised by possums?

Ellie: Probably awful, because there's a great chance that I wouldn't have met Manny and the herd and then I would've never had Peaches, which is something I'd never want to happen! And, I'd have never met my adoptive parents, which would have been horrible! *shudders* I love my life and I don't want it any different!

MusicRocks807: Neither would the fans, Ellie. We love you being in the herd, and you caused such a fuss when you joined the herd! Everyone loved it when you first joined, the fact that there was finally a female in the herd was HUGE! And since you were Manny's mate too, all the fans went insane! XD

Ellie: Aww, this is so flattering! Thanks a lot! *turns to camera* And thanks to all the fans out there! It means so much!

MusicRocks807: Well on behalf of all the fans out there, you're very welcome Ellie! Now, it was an absolute honour to have you on the show, but we're running out of time.

Ellie: Well it's been amazing, but I really need to get going anyway! Shira probably needs my help!

MusicRocks807: Yeah, after a day with Sid and the possums I can imagine she needs a break!

Ellie: Probably, I'm used to putting up with Crash and Eddie so I'm kinda immune to their weirdness!

MusicRocks807: I'm like that with my xousins, they're very like Crash and Eddie! Anyway, thanks for coming and I hope to see you soon! Maybe in a fifth Ice Age installment?

Ellie: I seriously hope so! Now, I'm sorry but I really need to go! But thanks so much for having me!

MusicRocks807: It's okay, see ya soon!

Ellie: Bye! *leaves the room*

MusicRocks807: So, everyone, that was Ellie the Mammoth/Possum! Hope you guys enjoyed the interview! And tune in next time for when I interview Crash and Eddie! The crazy possums who seem to damage everything they can get their paws on! *turns to cameramen* You might want to get some spare cameras. Anyway, see ya soon! And Merry Christmas!

**So, did you enjoy it? Hope you all have a very good Christmas and a happy new year! Please review! Thanks for reading! XD Oh and don't forget to send in your questions because unfortunately I can't read minds :( Anyways, will try to update soon but it is Christmas soon so I've got stuff to do. So, see ya soon! XD**


	5. The Troublesome Ones

**Hi! This is fast for me, you know, fast updating. I hardly ever update/do anything this fast! I just wish that would happen with Roshan's Return, I can never think of anything for that! Almost finished Chapter 10 of that though, but it's taken me a long time to write it! Sorry about that by the way, I've just had trouble with ideas, and I've had a small case of writer's block that I've been getting over. My school Christmas disco was last night, and apparantly very loud music and a lot of loud singing/yelling is a great cure for writer's block, because I finished A Second Chance chapters 1 & 2, and I'm writing this! Plus I came up with some ideas for a couple of random one-shots, but I'm waiting until I finish at least one multi-chapter! Abandoning the Christmas one-shot I think, I've still got mega-bad writer's block for that one! Next Christmas, if I do abandon it, I'll have it finished by then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age! :(**

MusicRocks807: Hey Crash! Hi Eddie!

Eddie: Hi there!

Crash: Woah, there's a giant indoor tree!

Eddie: I apologise for him.

MusicRocks807: No worries, I had a really similar moment with one of my friends the other day. Crash, that's called a Christmas Tree- wait a second, shouldn't you have known that? You've met Santa! *turns to camera* If you've watched Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas you'll understand!

Crash: Oh yeah... never mind!

MusicRocks807: *rolls eyes* So, how are things? You know, preparing for Christmas on the new island and stuff?

Eddie: Pretty cool, but it's kinda weird having to explain the whole idea of 'Christmas' to Shira.

Crash: Yeah! Would you believe she never celebrated Christmas on that dumb ship?!

MusicRocks807: Oh that's awful! But, even though Gutt and the ship were pretty terrible, you have to admit the crew were pretty cool!

Eddie: Uhm, that sort of depends what side you were on...

MusicRocks807: What do you mean?

Crash: Whether you were watching the film or living the experience!

MusicRocks807: Fair point. So, liking the new herd members?

Eddie: Yeah I guess so, but Granny can be annoying...

Crash: Uh-huh, and Shira can have her moments...

Eddie: But they can both be okay sometimes.

Crash: Yeah, when Granny's sleeping and Shira's with her boyfriend!

MusicRocks807: Hahaha! I know some people kinda like that!

Eddie: But they're probably not as short-tempered.

Crash: Yep, I bet they wouldn't try to kill you if all you did was say something to them!

MusicRocks807: Actually that sounds exactly like them. So, I have a question here from Lottie: What inspired you two to be so annoying?

Eddie: Oh well, it's not really something we do on purpose.

Crash: Yeah, it's just a talent! We're incredibly good at being incredibly annoying!

Eddie: *turns to camera and waves* Hope that answered your question Lottie!

MusicRocks807: I'm sure it did. I think she'll be glad to hear from you two!

Crash: She sounds pretty awesome!

Eddie: Yeah, I think we'd really like her if we ever met her! She seems nice!

MusicRocks807: Yeah I think she's nice too! You know, she said you guys are her role models!

Eddie: Woah, really?!

Crash: *turns to camera* Thanks Lottie!

MusicRocks807: So, I also got a request by DiegoxShira to bring them in a little more, as I haven't actually interviewed Shira yet, and I tried not to bring them up too much in Ellie's interview because I thought people were getting sick of me going on about them. But back to the point, what do you two think about it?

Eddie: Well, everyone knows the big secret now!

Crash: Yeah, and Shira's seriously ticked off about it!

Eddie: Diego isn't too bothered about it, which is good!

Crash: True dat, at least he can calm her down a little!

MusicRocks807: Ah, Sid said they're the only ones that can calm each-other down. Is that true?

Eddie: Oh yeah!

Crash: Definitely!

MusicRocks807: Good little random fact for the Dira shippers there. Okay, one last question. If you'd been given the choice, would you two have stayed down in Dinotopia with Buck?

Eddie: Hmm... tough question...

Crash: Yeah, that's seriously hard to answer!

Eddie: We'd have loved to stay in Dinotopia and see our hero every day,

Crash: But it would definitely be hard trying to stay alive down there!

Eddie: Even harder than it is up here!

Crash: So, as much as we love Buck,

Eddie: We'd stay up here with the herd.

MusicRocks807: Nice answer guys. Kinda creepy how you finished each-other's sentences, but nice answer. Okay, that's it!

Eddie: We're done?

MusicRocks807: Yup!

Crash: Wow, that went fast!

MusicRocks807: Well you know what they say! Time flies when you're having fun!

Crash & Eddie: Huh?

MusicRocks807: Never mind. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year you two! *to camera* Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone out there!

Crash & Eddie: Merry Christmas! See ya guys! *they leave*

MusicRocks807: Alright! Have lots of fun this Christmas guys! And thanks for watching the show! Ooh, special announcement for all the Dira shippers: Shira's interview is coming up next! So send in those questions you lot! See ya soon!

Crash: Uhm, little help here?!

MusicRocks807: What with?

Eddie: We can't reach the door handle...

MusicRocks807: Ugh! I gotta go help them! Tune in next time!

**Okay, that was Crash and Eddie! Hope you all enjoyed it, and if not then I'm sorry. Will update ASAP, but may not get a chance to until after Christmas because of, uhm... Christmas and stuff. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed and followed and favourited! It means so much! XD**


	6. The Rugged One

**Here it is, folks! This is where I interview the character who had the most questions sent in for her out of any of the characters (most of a similar topic :P): Shira! XD**

**Hope you enjoy, and thanks to everyone who sent in questions! You made this interview a lot easier! :)**

MusicRocks807: Hi Shira!

Shira: Hey.

MusicRocks807: Why is it all sabres answer in that clipped tone?

Shira: Hmm, guess it's just a sabre thing.

MusicRocks807: So, Shira-

Shira: If this is a question about me and Diego I swear I will walk right out that door.

MusicRocks807: No you won't!

Shira: Oh yeah, why not?

MusicRocks807: Because -as I've learned from experience - nobody in your herd knows how to correctly open a door!

Shira: ...Good point, but I can just not answer.

MusicRocks807: Fair enough, but I was just gonna ask you how you're liking the herd.

Shira: Oh, it's good! I especially like Ellie and Peaches; it's nice having non-violent female company for a change. *turns to camera* No offense Raz, you're just a little bit violent. Okay, a lot violent. Once again, no offense!

MusicRocks807: You know I think she'll still be offended...

Shira: Ah well, I'll live with it.

MusicRocks807: Okay. So, now onto the fan questions. This one is from Patricia: When did you fall in love with Diego?

Shira: UGH! What did I just say about questions involving my love-life?!

MusicRocks807: Don't blame me! It's Patricia's question! BTW, she told me you're her favourite character.

Shira: Well... okay since I'm her favourite character I'll answer. I guess it was that night in the tree-prison really, I mean... he was so nice to me, I couldn't help it! So... yeah.

MusicRocks807: Cool. And this question is from laughs4life: If you had the chance to start a family with Diego, would you do it?

Shira: I think Ellie answered that for me in _her _interview. Oh shoot, I forgot to yell at her for that...

MusicRocks807: Okay... and I'm guessing there'd be a similar answer for Sgt. Sniper's question: Will you be having cubs with Diego?

Shira: Yes, I think I will be, which I'll admit I am quite happy about!

MusicRocks807: As are we! Now, a question from NyanCat13: What did you think of Diego when you first laid eyes on him?

Shira: Uhm, that's kinda tough... I thought it was quite strange that a sabre was with two sloths and a mammoth, and I wondered why he hadn't eaten them, but I did think he was quite, well, handsome.

MusicRocks807: So, love at first sight?

Shira: No, I wouldn't say that, but it didn't take long for it to reach that point!

MusicRocks807: Well I hope NyanCat13 enjoyed your answer. Apparantly, you're one of their favourite characters in Ice Age 4. Okay and now for a question from an unnamed Guest: How would you react if there was another tigress around Diego?

Shira: Er... do I have to answer that one on camera? *MusicRocks807 nods* Shoot. Uhm, I'd probably like, freak out at them if I thought they were competition. Although, I don't think my Softie would dare look at any other females!

MusicRocks807: Yeah, you're probably right! So, some questions from KaylaDestroyer: Do you and Diego have any idea how many cubs there will be?

Shira: Sadly not, but the standard litter size for tigers is 1-6, so probably somewhere around that. Most likely 2 or 3. Next question!

MusicRocks807: Well you've got more eager! Anyway, her next question is: Will Manny and Ellie be the only one's allowed to babysit the cubs?

Shira: Probably yes, although if Peaches and Louis want to I'd let them every now and then, as long as nothing ever went wrong. Definitely not Sid or Granny though *shudders*

MusicRocks807: Good call. And her final question: Do you know how the Hyrax are doing now?

Shira: I don't actually know a lot about the Hyrax, as they don't even speak or language and honestly I think some are still afraid of me because of the pirate thing, but when I do see them or Sid comes with news, they seem to be doing okay. And, all the animals respect the Hyrax because they were there first, so it's all pretty good for them as far as I know.

MusicRocks807: Alright, now for pinkie pie 101's questions: How did you put your earrings on?

Shira: That's actually really hard to answer, because I've had them in for as long as I remember. I think one of my family members gave them to me when I was really young, but I can't quite remember. Sorry!

MusicRocks807: No problem. And their next question: How do you feel being a member of a mixed up but happy herd?

Shira: Honestly, better than I have in years! I feel so free, and - as mixed up as it is - the herd really is very happy, and I love all of them so much! I can't imagine life without the herd now!

MusicRocks807: Aww! And now her last question: What feelings did you have towards Diego when you first saw him?

Shira: Oh, well it was a mixture of fear, hatred, anxiousness and wonder, I guess. Like I said, I thought he was kinda good-looking, so I sort of admired him a little. And I was a little anxious in case he was a good fighter, and I was slightly afraid of him too! I didn't have a reason to hate him really, other than he was trespassing in Captain's waters. Funny, now I can't have been happier that he was!

MusicRocks807: That's sweet! So, now a request from J. C. Anne.

Shira: What's the request?

MusicRocks807: Stop interrupting and let me finish! Anyway, the request is that you sing something.

Shira: What should I sing?

MusicRocks807: I don't know, pick something!

Shira: Uhm, okay... _It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me_  
_It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be_  
_But there are facts in our lives_  
_We can never change_  
_Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same_  
_This perfect romance that I've created in my mind_  
_I'd live a thousand lives_  
_Each one with you right by my side_  
_But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance_  
_And so it seems like we'll never have the chance_

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny_  
_And you can't move on even though you try_  
_Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel_  
_Oh, I wish this could be real_  
_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_  
_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_  
_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part_  
_In the story of your heart._

MusicRocks807: Aww, was that how you felt about Diego when you realised you loved him?

Shira: Well, uhm... yeah, pretty much. That song's called Ain't It Funny.

MusicRocks807: I know, that's my BFF's like, favourite song! Okay, I think I've embarressed you enough for now! Just one last question: What do you think would've happened if you hadn't joined Gutt's crew?

Shira: Well, I've been on his crew for a very long time, and I honestly don't remember much about my life before that, so I'm not really sure, but I am quite glad I joined the crew. One thing I do remember is my pack was terrible, so that's a good reason to leave, and anyway if I hadn't joined then I'd never have met the crew, who all in all aren't that bad, and I'd never have met the herd.

MusicRocks807: Nice answer. Okay, that's it for your interview, and I wish you luck with parenthood!

Shira: Thanks, I think I'll need it! See ya!

MusicRocks807: Bye! *Shira leaves* Okay, that was Shira's interview folks! And tune in next time when I interview Peaches!

Shira: Uhm, a little help here?

MusicRocks807: See, I told you nobody in the herd can open doors!

Shira: Just shut up and let me out of here!

MusicRocks807: You're lucky you and your boyfriend are my favourite characters in Ice Age, otherwise I'd torture you guys in my fanfics!

Shira: Uhm... you already do that!

MusicRocks807: Huh, fair point. *turns to camera* See ya guys!

**So, what didja think? Please review, and don't forget to send in your questions! And that thing I said about Ain't It Funny being my BFF's favourite song, that's actually true! So a little message to her: Thanks for telling me what song to use and you're welcome! :)**

**Will probably update really soon, but it'll be sooner if you send in questions for me! :D**


	7. The Cute One

**Heyy, it's me again! (duh!) Hope you enjoy my interview with the character who everybody loves and nobody has managed (that I know of) to kill off in any stories; PEACHES! :D Okay, world's worst introduction, but oh well I tried. Anyway, hope you like and please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age! And it is seriously depressing having to put this on every chapter! **

MusicRocks807: Hiya Peaches! How are you?

Peaches: Hey! And I'm fine, thanks! You?

MusicRocks807: I'm good. And sorry for the short-notice; I know you're probably very busy.

Peaches: Nah, it's okay. I was thinking about hanging out with Louis, but you know, it wasn't arranged or anything.

MusicRocks807: *rolls eyes* Typical teenager. Waiting 'til the last second.

Peaches: Uhm, _you're _a teenager too!

MusicRocks807: Huh, fair enough. Anyways, I'm just gonna skip straight to the fan questions before I forget.

Peaches: Alright, ask away!

MusicRocks807: Okay, first we have some questions from MBSAVfan1: Peaches, when did you start learning to swing around like you do? How long did it take you to get it learned?

Peaches: Wow, good question... I think I started learning to swing on the trees when I was pretty young... I can't actually remember an exact age but Mom and her brothers taught me, with some help from Uncle Diego.

MusicRocks807: How did he help?

Peaches: Well, I fell down a lot, so it was basically his job to run around and catch me on his back whenever I did. And as for how long it took to learn, I think it took me a year or so to swing properly. And then a bit of time on top of that to perfect it.

MusicRocks807: Pretty cool. Now, next question: What did you think of sleeping upside down for the first time?

Peaches: Uhm... well, I was about six or seven then, so it was kinda awesome, but a little scary.

MusicRocks807: I can imagine; I don't like heights either.

Peaches: I don't mind heights now, but back then I was kinda worried about falling.

MusicRocks807: True. And the next question is: Do you remember Buck or anything of the dinosaur world?

Peaches: Yes, but that's only because I've heard about Uncle Buck and the dinosaur world soo many times, and it brought back all my old memories of them. Even Uncle Sid's kids; Eggbert, Shelly and Yoko!

MusicRocks807: Wow! Anyway, fourth question: How is life on the island? How are you adjusting?

Peaches: Life on the island is pretty good, actually. I mean, there's a lot of places to explore and new stuff to see, which is awesome because it means that Ethan and the gang are always going somewhere so I have somewhere to go to because they let me come along now!

MusicRocks807: Sounds nice! Fifth question: Do the other teens treat you better? Do you think it's just for their repuations, or that they generally like you and Louis?

Peaches: Well, they treat us better, but I think that it might have something to do with their reputations, since me and Louis have had a lot of buzz lately. After the whole pirate thing, people are starting to realise that Louis isn't a loser, and that I'm not a weirdo, which is cool!

MusicRocks807: I'm glad they're treating you better now! Last question: What was the first thing you thought when you met Shira? What did you think of the other pirates, besides the obvious (scary and angry and etc.)

Peaches: Oh well, no offense to my new aunt, but when I first saw her I thought she was kinda scary, but I didn't take a lot of notice in her until Uncle Diego showed up and I caught him staring at her, just because she wasn't in our faces much because she was injured. And the other pirates, well, I was honestly a little sorry for them, because that Gutt dude seemed like a total jerk! I did think they were violent and frightening, but also well-trained, if that makes sense. You see, they were all good with their weapons, especially Raz and Squint!

MusicRocks807: Good answers! Okay, now a question from Patricia _and _laughs4life, so you really have to answer this: Do you still have feelings for Ethan?

Peaches: Ugh, I knew love-life was going to come into this!

MusicRocks807: You've seen my other interviews, just be glad I'm not as obsessed as I am with Diego and Shira!

Peaches: Hmm, true. So, I guess I don't _really _have feelings for him anymore... just a _teeny _bit of a crush coz, well, he's hot!

MusicRocks807: Once again, typical teenager. Okay, so laughs4life also told me to ask you: Do you have your eyes set on someone else?

Peaches: Uhm, no, not really. I haven't really thought about relationships yet, not since Ethan.

MusicRocks807: Hmm, well that might change right now...

Peaches: Whaddaya mean?

MusicRocks807: There's someone else who has their eyes set on _you_...

Peaches: There is?! Who?!

MusicRocks807: Someone you know. Well. *Peaches gives me that 'You're insane' look* I'll tell you at the end, promise. So, next questions from NyanCat13: Are Steffie and the Brat Pack still a little mean to you, or have they finally let you join their clique?

Peaches: Well, they're still kinda mean to me, but they're mean to each-other too sometimes so I don't take it personally. In fact, it's almost a compliment, because I think that means I am in their clique now!

MusicRocks807: Sweet! Second question: How's your relationship with your Dad going, are you still argueing or have you settled down?

Peaches: We still argue a little, but all parents and kids argue sometimes so that's okay. He's still over-protective, but not as much. Anyway, I'd him be over-protective than under-protective, you know what I mean?

MusicRocks807: I get it, my Dad's like that. So, next questions from Blumacaw13: Do you like the name Peaches?

Peaches: Uhm, I do get teased for it a little, because it's different, but I'm different too, so I don't care. And anyway, once people find out I have a sabretooth uncle - and now a sabretooth aunt too - they tend to stop teasing me, so it's all good!

MusicRocks807: Awesomeness. Now, this next question was from Blumacaw13, but Amazing Grace234 also sent it in: How do you feel about Louis?

Peaches: You know, I can't believe I didn't see that coming! Okay so, I guess I love him as a friend, a really good friend. He's been around my whole life, and things would be super-weird if he ever left for any reason. I'd never let anything get in the way of our friendship; even the fact that we're different species!

MusicRocks807: You really mean that?

Peaches: Uh, yeah... why?

MusicRocks807: Peaches. The mystery person who has had their eyes on you is... Louis.

Peaches: Woah, really?! He has a crush on me?!

MusicRocks807: Deeply in love with you would be more accurate.

Peaches:...wow. That was unexpected. I mean, I knew Louis liked me, but I didn't realise he loved me...

MusicRocks807: Okay, normally I end the show by asking the person I'm interviewing a very serious and often emotional question, but I think that news will be enough drama for today. *Awkward silence as Peaches digests the information* Uhm, I guess that's it folks. Tune in next time when I interview, well, tell me who you want me to interview next!

Peaches: Alright, I think I'm over the shock now!

MusicRocks807: Good, I hate it when I have to sign off the show by myself. See ya later, Peach!

Peaches: See ya! *Another silence as I wait for her to leave*

MusicRocks807: You know, you can go now if you want.

Peaches: I'm not stupid, I know I won't be able to open the door, and I don't want to make a Sid out of myself!

MusicRocks807: ...huh?

Peaches: Oh, well Dad says Auntie Shira can't call the possums fools or idiots anymore, so she's started calling them Sid's as a substitute!

MusicRocks807: Excuse me while I laugh. *covers the camera with her hand and laughs loudly* Lol! Anyway, I'll come open the door for you in a sec, okay? *turns to the camera* Bye guys, see you next time when I interview, uhm, whoever gets the most votes! See ya!

Peaches: Bye everyone! *waves with her trunk*

**Ta-da! Did you like? Thanks to everyone who sent questions in, and please send more because it makes my life a lot easier! Seriously, anyone you want interviewed, just ask me, because I don't know who's gonna be next... probably either Buck or Louis... but send in requests please! Hey, and I'm thinking about in the future, ONLY after I've interviewed like, everyone, doing couples interviews. You know, like Manny and Ellie together, Diego and Shira, Louis and Peaches... you get the idea. Tell me what you think! :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! XD**


	8. The Shy One

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I decided to interview Louis now, and Buck next. Special thanks to laughsforlife for helping me make that decision :) Hope you enjoy! **

MusicRocks807: Hi Louis!

Louis: You didn't call me Weiner? Awesome!

MusicRocks807: Of course not. You're one of my favourite characters! Anyway, how's life?

Louis: Uhm... good thanks. The new island's pretty cool, and we've got a lot of places to explore, which makes every day a little more interesting, if you know what I mean. You never see the same thing twice, it's amazing! The Hyraxes are quite fun too, but none of us can understand anything they say. Are you actually gonna say anything?

MusicRocks807: Oh yeah, but I was just enjoying listening to you talk. So, we have a few questions from fans. You up for that?

Louis: Uh, sure... why not?

MusicRocks807: Okay, first of three questions from scoobs5601: Have you always been able to do those big eyes (which are MAJORLY cute, by the way!)?

Louis: Well, they're not really something I do on purpose... I guess I've always been able to do them. They were definitely useful when I was a little kid because I could get what I wanted. For example, permission to hang out with a certain mammoth when her guardian was a sabre.

MusicRocks807: Y'know, that kinda ties into the next question: When did you first meet Peaches?

Louis: I first saw her when we were both really young, she was playing in a big park that her father had made her, but I didn't speak to her until we were older because her big parents and sabretooth uncle scared me a bit. All the neighbourhood children were playing in the park, and I was perched on a rock watching them, too scared to talk to anyone. Suddenly, two possums flew through the air and hit the tree behind me. Then Peaches ran over, giggling, and she noticed me, and we just got to talking.

MusicRocks807: Nice story. Right, onto the next question: Do you think that you'd ever use the internet, here in the 21st century?

Louis: Err... what's the internet?

MusicRocks807: Well, this interview is going to be on it. It's basically an information source, music player, communication network and anything-else-you-could-want rolled into one.

Louis: Woah, it sounds awesome! I'd definitely use it!

MusicRocks807: Most teens do. Now, some questions from Blumacaw13: Is there ANYTHING more you like doing than digging and spending time with Peaches?

Louis: Uhm, no... I don't think there is. I love digging, and it's really nice when I'm with Peaches, so I'd have to say there's nothing I like more. Although it can be kinda terrifying when Peaches talks me into riding on her head when she's swinging the trees *shudders*

MusicRocks807: Yeah, I can imagine it's scary. Next question: Do you hate Ethan?

Louis: Well, I wouldn't say I _hate _Ethan, but we're not exactly 'best friends' or anything.

MusicRocks807: Of course not, you're best friend is Peaches, right:?

Louis: Right. I mean, Ethan has been nicer since the whole incident with Gutt, but I think that's just the 'hero' buzz that's been going on. Once that blows over I'll probably just go back to being Weiner again.

MusicRocks807: Not to the fans! We love you!

Louis: Really?

MusicRocks807: Yeah, you're really popular!

Louis: Sweet!

MusicRocks807: You should check out some of the fanfics on here, there's tons of really good stories about you!

Louis: That is so cool!

MusicRocks807: Yeah, but we're getting off topic. Final question from Blumacaw13: Do you still have a crush on-

Louis: Oh come on!

MusicRocks807: Hey, at least lemme finish the question first! Even Shira waited until I'd finished talking! Now: Do you still have a crush on Peaches?

Louis: I should've known you were going to ask that! Okay, okay, I guess I kinda do, but please don't tell her!

MusicRocks807: Aha! We all knew it! laughs4life and scoobs5601 both asked if you were ever gonna confess your feelings to her-

Louis: No!

MusicRocks807: -And they both sent messages of encouragement! From laughs4life: "Come on dude, you can do it!" and from scoobs5601: "Be bravalicious dude!"

Louis: I dunno...

MusicRocks807: Would it help if I told you she already knew? And you just have to say how big your feelings are for her?

Louis: No! That did not help! That just made me more nervous!

MusicRocks807: Okay, okay sorry. Look, what if we turn the cameras off and you have a little practice?

Louis:... yeah, okay. The camera's off?

MusicRocks807: *crosses fingers behind back* Yep, that's right. *winks at camera*

Louis: Okay... *deep breath* Peaches, I've loved you ever since I first saw you all those years ago, and I know you have a crush on Ethan but I can't help it if I love you, because I do. Yes, I'm a molehog, and you're a mammoth, so I can understand if, after hearing this, you don't wanna be friends anymore, but if this does offend you or upset you then I'm blaming MusicRocks807. But really Peaches, I love you. *sighs*

MusicRocks807: Uhm... Louis?

Louis: Yeah?

MusicRocks807: I kinda lied... the camera was on that whole time...

Louis: WHAT?! *panics and leaps off chair*

MusicRocks807: *awkward silence* Uh, Louis? Under that carpet is a wooden floor, you can't tunnel through it.

Louis: Well open the door and let me out then!

MusicRocks807: No, I want a hug first! *picks up and cuddles* Y'know, I think this might be a good time to sign off.

Louis: Agreed. Hey, Peaches isn't ever gonna actually see this, is she?

MusicRocks807: *shrugs* Maybe, anyone could see it.

Louis: *gulps*

MusicRocks807: I know, right? Anyway, I think that confession was enough drama, so I don't need the big question, so say goodbye to the people, Louis!

Louis: Uhm... goodbye, people...

MusicRocks807: Good enough. Alright folks, that's it for now, but tune in next time for my interview with Buck! Don't forget to send in questions and ideas for who to interview! Bye guys!

**So, there ya go folks! That was the long overdue update! So, did you like? Did you hate? Do you want me to stop asking dumb questions? **

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. The Crazy One

**Sorry I took so long! Anyway, here's Buck's interview!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age.**

MusicRocks807: Heya Buck!

Buck: Hi Cee!

MusicRocks807:…how did you know to call me Cee?

Buck: I read your profile earlier.

MusicRocks807: Oh, okay then… anyway, how's life in Dinotopia?

Buck: Pretty good, I guess… battling Rudy, avoiding raptors, the usual.

MusicRocks807: Sounds… dangerous. K'so, I have a few questions from fans… you up for that Buck?

Buck: Yeah, sure. Can't be as bad as running from Rudy!

MusicRocks807: Don't count on that. Anyway, first question from MBSAVfan1: Is there a certain reason you and Rudy started fighting in the first place? Like, if he hadn't gotten your eye, and you his tooth, would there be a reason behind that? Did he ever do anything to you to spark this rivalry, or vice versa?

Buck: Erm… not, really. I'd seen him a couple of times before the eye thing, but our paths hadn't really crossed until then. I think he might've felt that his position as 'king' of the dino world was threatened when I came along or something, because there had to be some explanation for him scratching out my eye. But I don't know for definite.

MusicRocks807: Hmm… very interesting. Righty, next question: Do you ever wonder how the herd is doing?

Buck: Actually yes, I do. I often wonder what's going on up there, whether Peaches is growing up okay, whether Sid actually has biological kids now, etc, etc.

MusicRocks807: Well, Sid doesn't yet, but Diego will do soon. *sees Buck's surprised expression* He met another female sabre. Just watch the other interviews after the show.

Buck: Okay. Next question?

MusicRocks807: Kk: Do you ever regret not going with them?

Buck: Uhm… I kinda do sometimes, but I do like my life down in the dino world, so I guess I'm not really sure…

MusicRocks807: Don't worry. Anyway, next question: Is your rivalry with Rudy a to-the-death thing? Do you think he'd be upset if you died? (I'm sure we all noticed how dissapointed he was when Rudy fell off that cliff).

Buck: Well, I'd like to hope he'd be disappointed if I died, I certainly would be if he did. It's not really a to-the-death thing, I mean, I'm not out to kill him, it's just for fun. He might be trying to kill me… but, I don't think so, I think he's just messing around, having some fun too, y'know?

MusicRocks807: Kinda… okay, next question: If you could visit the herd on a regular basis, would you?

Buck: Of course I would! I'd love to see how the herd is turning out, and if it were possible, I'd definitely go for it! Although, it seems even more impossible after the Continental Drift… but ya never know!

MusicRocks807: Good outlook! So, next question: Do you ever wonder how Peaches turned out?

Buck: All the time, I really miss the little cutie. The last time I saw her she was a baby, so I'd love to know how she is now.

MusicRocks807: Yeah, I know what you mean. Right, last question from MBSAVfan1, which an unnamed guest also asked, is: Did you ever have a family (either parents and siblings and whatnot type, or wife and kids. Either or. Both if you will.)?

Buck: Well… I did have parents, and some brothers and sisters… I think I might've been the middle child or something… I vaguely remember a twin sister… as far as wife and kids go, despite a few crushes over the years, no, no mates or anything, unfortunately. Except for my pineapple wife, of course.

MusicRocks807: Okay, now a question from laughs4life: How exactly did you meet your pineapple wife?

Buck: Oh, well I first met her a few weeks after I came to the dinoworld. Y'see, she was inside this tree that I made my home, and I let her stay, mostly because I couldn't be bothered to get rid of her, but eventually my feelings secretly increased and I woke up one morning married to her.

MusicRocks807: Alrighty then, next question from aqualina111: Buck do you already know Shira?

Buck: Shira?! W-why are you asking about her?!

MusicRocks807: Well, I told you Diego had a mate now-

Buck: Wait, wait, wait, _she's _Diego's mate?! I ran into her years ago, when I accidentally ran into Captain Gutt's crew! She was a terrifying she-devil!

MusicRocks807: Uhm… you know she's probably watching this, right?

Buck:… shoot….

MusicRocks807: Okay so, moving on, that's the end of the fan questions. So, now for my big question that I normally ask at the end of the show. If you had to choose, what would it be? Herd or Dinotopia?

Buck: Man… that is a hard question. I honestly don't think I could choose… I love my life down there so much… but the herd is like a family to me, and I miss them so much… I just couldn't choose.

MusicRocks807: Fair enough. Alright, that's all folks! Say goodbye to the fans, Buck!

Buck: Goodbye everyone! *waves and jumps down from chair*

MusicRocks807: Wait, Buck, do you know how to work the door?

Buck: *off-stage* Nope! But it's okay, I'll just jump through that big, shiny, square-shaped hole in the wall!

MusicRocks807: Square in the wall… no, Buck, that's not a hole it's a- *loud smash* -window. *sigh* I've gotta go call a window repair company. Buck, you okay?

Buck: *outside* Yep, I'm good!

MusicRocks807: That's good. Bye guys! See ya soon!

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Please send in requests for interviews, and questions, blah, blah, blah. Please review! xD**


End file.
